ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Rebel Alliance
"You now face a new world, a world of change. We speak in strange terms, of harnessing the cosmic energy, of ultimate conflict between a united human race and the sinister forces of some other planetary galaxy. The nations of the world will have to unite, for the next war will be an interplanetary war. The nations of the earth must someday make a common front against attack by people from other planets."--'General Douglas MacArthur - Oct. 8, 1955.' The Galactic Alliance of Terran States, also known as the Galactic Rebel Alliance, the Rebellion, the Rebels, the Rebel Alliance, or the Alliance, is a military organization, exiled-government, and paramilitary alliance that is made up of "exiled" people, including Terrans, Corelli, Celorians, Edanians, and others. It is currently within the region of Vadder, home to its capital, Vadder City, Vadder. Allied with Francia, Hispania, Alpia, the Free Kingdom of Belgica, Arshea, Epirus, and Judah, it is at war with the Germanican Empire, along with its allies. History Early History Formation and Early Years In 2157, after the end of the Terran Wars, which ended with a decisive victory by the newly formed Germanican Empire, a council of Terran leaders, each one from a different country, decided to form a new government in order to aid the Terran refugees on the planet Vadder. On March 15th, 2157, the Grand Republic of Francia, along with Hispania, Froggitaly, and the Cambrian Empire signed the Recognition Treaty of 2157, giving independence to the Vadder region, after unrest had taken place. At first, the government had suffered from corruption, civil war, protests, and the Mutant-Terran War, a major conflict that took place when mutant civilians of the new society were mistreated by their former human brothers. The conflict lasted only for two months. By then, the Galactic Alliance of Terran States (commonly known as the Galactic Rebel Alliance), was formed on May 12th, 2159. At the same time, Ascorp Foundation decided to aid the makeshift society become as modernized as the rest of the West. On June 4th, 2159, Vadder Industries, the largest corporation, was founded in an effort to create automobiles for the population while the RBR Arms Corporation, founded in 2157 as the oldest, helped the Alliance's advancement in economic and military needs. On August 25th, 2159, the new regime instituted a new education program that helped the Terran children receive the knowledge they needed and the military training they required. However, when at war, its hard for child soldier to focus on their work when fighting against enemy forces, since the Terran state is at a weak state. By September 12th, the Terran government declared that the educated child soldiers take an exotic pill called Memory Pills, which would help the youth soldiers gain as much knowledge as the ordinary child citizen. Setting the Stage In 2159, Chidi Ekundayo, a former member of an African tribe and adopted child of a wealthy British family, was given the title of President of the Rebel Alliance. Once in office, he helped improved the economy, reorganize the military, and helped solve political troubles, including foreign policy. Although he convinced the Germanican Empire to respect Vadder's independence, the Fuhrer-Kaiser refused, calling the Terrans a "big joke towards the rest of the sector". By April 22nd, 2160, the Rebel Alliance Senate created and enabled the Reconstruction Act of 2160, which declared that the Terran population was to rebuild itself to 30 billion through cloning, family programs, and immigration. However, some extremist, right-winged, political groups, such as the Ku Klux Klan, refused to allow immigration because they feared that their new neutrality will be lost and that racial purity will vanish. Left-winged extremists also went against the idea, claiming that the government sought to enforce the Reconstruction Act only to create a tyrannical government under a militaristic breed of police state. By 2167, Chidi was succeeded by Toby D. Fontana, an Italian American of Jewish heritage who was assassinated on Janurary 10th, 2168. Reports said that he had been brutally killed by Anti-Semitic extremists, leading to the rise of William K. Marshall. Unlike the previous leaders of the Alliance, Marshall sought to perfect Terran society by enabling formation of the Rebel Youth Guard and then established a class-based society the "Eurasian elite" as the majority (primarily Celts, Far Easterners, French, and Germanic-speaking people) and all others as the working-minority. As for foreign policy, Marshall rejected Francia, Ivaball, and other nations allied against Germanicus, claiming that the now independent Vadder will stand on its own. However, by November 6th, 2170, he was assassinated by a missile launched by Major Karl Augustus Hamtinburg. Culture The Alliance has a mixed culture between Western (mostly Anglo-Saxon, Dutch, French, and Celtic), Russian, and Sinic cultures. This probably because of a bizarre event that involved a huge population grown of the English, Scottish, Polish, German, Irish, Chinese, French, Russian, and Dutch peoples. Its largest Terran minorities are those of the Mexicans, Greeks, Koreans, Blacks, and Jews. Politics The Galactic Alliance serves as a Military-Democracy and a Constitutional Republic that has a unique bloodline that can connect with each country on Earth that it has originated from, primarily to that of China, Russia, the United States of America, and Ancient Sparta. Religion Christianity (mainly Protestants) and Muslims both make the majority of the religious population of the Terran society. Since the end of the Terran Wars, these two religions managed to expand into plentiful worlds within the Vadder region. Under the ruling government, the Protestant church and Islamic mosques were re-established and thus spread in a rapid scale. The Catholics had also rebuilt their faith, but were seen as a minority. Military The main military organization that serves the Galactic Rebel Alliance is the Rebel United Military Force, containing three branches: the Galactic Rebel Army, the Galactic Rebel Armada, and the Galactic Rebel Airforce. Their main uniform color is Green, which symbolizes the inner richness and unity of the Terran people. Bases and HQ's Trivia *The Galactic Rebel Alliance is mainly similar to the United States of America during World War II as well as the Federation from Starship Trooper, the Rebel Alliance from Star Wars, the UNSC from the Halo series, the COG from Gears of War, and the ISA from Killzone. *The Alliance's training program is structured after the military training within Switzerland and ancient Sparta, only with a less cruel punishment for "the weak". *The Alliance is a democratic-military state with some elements of a constitutional republic much like the United States, Mexico, and France, although there are some elements of a Parlimentary goverment much like the United Kingdom and Norway. Category:Military Alliances Category:Military Organizations Category:Terran Factions Category:Terran States Category:Democracy Category:Nations